


boneless bliss

by Saraste



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of June Fic, Consensual bondage, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mentions of Kate - Freeform, References to PTSD, Rimming, derek trusts stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek likes to surrender his control to Stiles, Stiles likes to eat him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boneless bliss

**Author's Note:**

> 13/30 of my 30 Days of June Fics. Unbeta'd.

Sometimes, not often but sometimes, Derek loves nothing more than giving up his control to Stiles.

  
  


He's not always in that mindset, not very often at all, but what he knows is that when he _is_ , Stiles will always, always, be so very careful with him. Which is the only reason, really, that Derek can even give up his control to him. And even then it doesn't work every time, even when Derek is initially into it. He'll get a flash of _her_ , something which shouldn't enter into his life with Stiles, Stiles who is honest and would never think to harm Derek, and then Derek just can't go on. Stiles understands. Every single time. Always holds Derek to him, close and perfect, safe. And then will make sweet sappy love to him when Derek's calmed down, if that's what Derek wants. If not that, he'll just hold Derek until the memory of her fades, with Derek's face pressed to his neck, scenting him.

  
  


This time, Derek's laid over their big bed, in their big beautiful house – where they live and bicker together, where Derek loves Stiles and Stiles loves Derek, always – Derek's hands bound to the bedposts. It's a willing surrender, for Derek could snap the restraints with a tug, but they are the symbol of his surrender and he lets himself just be, lets Stiles give him a good time.

  
  


'What should I do now, hmm, that I've got you like I want?' Stiles muses. He's forever careful with his words, as he's learned, having seen Derek's episodes, what words alone can do, how they can plunge his husband back into the past and into a very bad mindset. Into memories of  _her_ . So Stiles chooses his words with deliberate care, remembers which ones are those he needs to avoid, never utter. His scent is arousal sweet, filling Derek's head with pleasant anticipation, his heartbeat steadily climbing.

  
  


Derek doesn't answer. He knows that Stiles will take care of him, make him feel good and make him forget that there ever was anyone but him, that Stiles is all Derek's ever had. That he'll be what Derek ever will have, that they're each other's forever.

  
  


Stiles lies down onto the bed, settling himself between Derek's readily spread legs, making himself comfortable there, looking up at Derek with so much raw want and love it's almost too much. Three years and it's still too much, sometimes. Because Derek still can't quite believe, especially on bad days, which are fever and farther between now, that he deserves nice things.

  
  


_Deserves Stiles._

  
  


”Stop being broody and pouty,” Stiles drawls, carefully, slowly, taking hold of Derek's thighs and spreading his legs open more. Derek's hips are already propped up with a pillow, his ass on display.

  
  


Stiles really  _likes_ his ass.

  
  


”Maybe you should help me with that...”

  
  


”Believe me,” Stiles' breath ghosts on Derek's skin, ”I intend to.”

  
  


Then he's pressing his lips to Derek's perineum, just light and barely there and the position isn't the best but... it is, for Derek gets to  _see_ Stiles like this, there isn't a chance for him slipping and thinking that it isn't... It's better that Derek sees Stiles, like this, with Stiles dick in him it's no problem if they're not facing each other but this, even if Derek's never...

  
  


Derek keens when Stiles presses the first close-mouthed kiss to his pucker. This is just theirs, Derek has never had anyone do  _this_ to him, Stiles has never done it with anyone else. This is just theirs and will always be. Stiles eating him out, revelling in it, often making Derek come untouched just from that, from the eager and relentless enthusiasm as he rims Derek to boneless bliss. 

  
  


There's a shift in position as Stiles hefts Derek's legs over his shoulder, settling better, squirming a little against the mattress beneath, undoubtedly leaving a wet smear on it.

  
  


Stiles goes for it slowly, first just licking at Derek's rim, broad slow swipes with his tongue over the twitching hole, making Derek's legs shift and shake, his head thrown back, lips open in a moan. It's almost too good right there, the tenderness and then... then Stiles is gently but insistently working his tongue in  _so slow_ it's almost too much. 

  
  


He's gently biting at Derek's rim, plush lips pressing against sensitive skin, sending a thrill all the way up Derek's spine. His tongue moves and thrusts and makes Derek climb higher and higher. His mouth is gentle and the touch of it so very intimate. And that it's  _Stiles' mouth_ is almost too much to bear. Derek surrenders to Stiles' care, trusting than Stiles will only make him feel good, loses himself into the slick, wet thrusts and swipes, sharp ears easily catching the moans and whimpers Stiles lets out as he eats Derek out. Derek lets himself drown in them, revelling in them, eyes only half open as he looks at Stiles, the way his head is moving as he eats Derek out, blissfully.

  
  


It takes no time and forever for Derek to come utterly undone under Stiles' ministrations, to clench around Stiles' tongue, shouting as his cock spurts come all over, even in Stiles' hair. Stiles' fingers knead Derek's ass gently as he gives his spasming hole a few last licks, to make Derek's cock twitch weakly, spurt a few more drops of come onto his belly where it's laying, spent.

  
  


Stiles is rutting against the sheets, panting against Derek's hole, hands gripping Derek's ass hard enough he'd leave bruises were Derek human. He comes with a choked whimper.

  
  


Then Stiles is pressing his face against the grease of Derek's thigh and hip, _scenting him_ , rocking Derek's world every time he does, it makes Derek all squishy and warm inside, Stiles doing something like that.

  
  


”I love you so much,” Stiles tells him, pillowing his head on Derek's thigh some heartbeats later, looking up at him with bright sincere eyes, his heart singing the truth of his words.

  
  


”I know,” Derek replies a little cheekily, smiling at him.

  
  


”Nerd...”

  
  


Derek shouldn't trust this happiness, yet he still does... because it's Stiles.

 


End file.
